


I'm Happy In The Middle

by Sukoshinya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ( Jaehyun and Yeri are both Betas.??? ), A/B/O, Additional Roles:, Alpha Taeil, Alpha! Yuta, Beta Sicheng, Beta! Taeyong, M/M, Multi, Omega Johnny, Omega! Doyoung, Omega! Ten, a poly au about some uh frickin nerds, and jaehyun is a straightie, basically the underdogs of nct bc theyre my faves and i would die for them, johnny is the softest thing on the planet, sicheng is a shithead (as usual), taeil is extremely awkward and fluffy, ten and taeyong get close after a STEAMY ENCOUNTER, yuta is a jock asshole who crushes on some omega nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukoshinya/pseuds/Sukoshinya
Summary: A soft domestic JohnWinIl, A/B/O AU: The Softest Boys.





	1. Prologue: Chapter 1

Taeil’s keys rattled against the doorknob, his hands shaky as the key fit itself into the lock. Both of his arms were decorated with paper bags, his only free hand at risk of sacrificing at least half of them as he fumbled.  
“I’m home.” He barked as he shouldered open the door. He adjusted the bags in his arms as he shuffled inside of his apartment awkwardly, kicking the door closed behind him. Taeil made his way over to the kitchen counter and set down his carry with relief. The clean granite reflected the hanging lights and made soft shadows on the collection of packages.

Rustling from the master bedroom was the only thing to greet him in return as he unloaded the haul. 

It was commonplace for Taeil to visit the farmer’s market every other weekend, rather than go to a grocery store; perhaps it was a little more pricey, but it was the best of course. Each trip was something he looked forward to. The whole market was right on the pier, lined up on both sides right beside the train station. Street food, fresh meats and dairy, The drive over was short, though during the summers he found it just as pleasant to walk the distance when he didn’t plan on bringing home more than one or two bags.   
He pulled out an array of things from all six bags:  
Fresh salmon, pork buns, coriander, a bundle of eggs, stripped pork, chives, kimchi mandu, two small wheels of cheese, a small carton of milk- the list went on. 

The shuffling behind him became clear and apparent, with awkward footsteps to that gave away the notion that there were two sets of feet.

 

“Good morning!” Taeil chirped, setting down a couple small jars of different pastes.  
Two pairs of lips were suddenly set upon his cheeks on either side,  
“Good morning.” The voice to his left hummed.

“ 早安... ”  The voice to his right mumbled, with less enthusiasm.    
Taeil turned to his left, getting on his toes to kiss the tall figure beside him on the cheek in return. 

“Good morning, Johnny.” He mused. He did the same as he turned to his right, though the other creature was more disgruntled still,

“Good morning, Sicheng.” 

 

“It’s too early to be this gooey.” Sicheng muttered. Both him and Johnny were wrapped in blankets, like gremlins, with disheveled hair and puffy eyes. While Johnny was a morning person, Sicheng was not; so it wasn’t any surprise that there was a stark contrast in their attitudes. 

“Do you want breakfast or not?” Taeil huffed, digging through the last of the grocery bags.

“I want breakfast…” Johnny said, leaning down to put his chin on Taeil’s shoulder.   
Sicheng rolled his eyes and shuffled off to the other side of the counter, in search of a seat. Taeil shouldered Johnny off before nudging him,

“Why don’t you start the coffee this morning? I bought soup dumplings and cream buns. I’ll make eggs and rice too. I also got fresh shrimp and veggies for spring rolls-” 

“Can I have tea? Johnny can you also grab some tea.” Sicheng interrupted.   
“You can get it yourself. Or can I maybe hear a please?” Johnny teased as he turned, his blanket dragging on the floor behind him. Sicheng huffed through his nose, 

“Oolong, please.” He called after him. 

 

Taeil smiled as he started sorting through his groceries, stuffing things he didn’t need in the cupboards or popping them into the fridge. After a long moment of silence, he spoke up again as Johnny worked the coffee machine, keeping hot water aside for Sicheng’s tea;

“Would you mind putting on some music Winny?” He asked.

Sicheng nodded, adjusting the grip on his blanket before hopping off the barstool. He shuffled over to the living room and leaned down to the small speaker aside the TV.

“Aria? Play, 范世琪, 暴雨 **.** ” He said. A voice echoed him, 

“Now playing, Niki Fan - Rainstorm.” 

 

The subtle strums of latin guitar filled the spaces in the room as Sicheng shuffled back, putting his elbows on the counter. Johnny slid a small cup of tea over to his side with a gentle smile. 

“Thank you.” Sicheng cooed. Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, my lord.” 

Taeil ducked down to pull a pan from the bottom cupboard of the island counter, 

“Can you two play nice?” He mused.

  
  
The morning played out into the afternoon, as the three went about their after-breakfast routines. Sicheng mulled over homework, last minute, in their room. Johnny cleaned the kitchen before settling down to watch TV; The others often teased him about being so caught up in dramas. Finally, Taeil worked on his own in the office room, going through documents on his laptop. Writing for work, diary entries, articles he never finished…

Taeil’s phone buzzed, just as he began to type. A bright smile and wide eyes greeted him over the screen. Taeil rolled his eyes and clicked answer, flicking on speaker before he continued typing.

“Yellow.” He greeted.

“Mooooonnn Taaeeeilll~?” The voice on the other end seemed over enthusiastic, dragging out his name.

“Ten.” Taeil replied, furrowing a brow at his computer screen.

Ten made some sort of whistling over the phone, before starting with, “Well…”

Taeil interrupted, 

“Let me guess. You want us to come to the Pink Dragon tonight, because it’s that time of the month again and you’re bored.”

Ten was silent for a moment before he finally took a deep breath, 

“Is that a yes, then?” He asked, his tone sheepish. 

Taeil stopped typing and sat back in his chair. 

“Call Johnny. If he says yes, then you guys can go.”

“What do you mean, ‘you guys’? You’re not gonna let your omega loose while-”

“Sicheng will be with him.” Taeil said, rolling his eyes, “Besides, I’m not the type to drink and all. It’s a hunting ground out there. I’ll stay home. They’ll be fine.” 

Ten paused for a moment, as if trying to find an excuse. Suddenly, he made a confident huff.

“Are you sure about that? Nakamoto Yuta is-”

Taeil’s shoulders raised and he felt his nose scrunch, 

“Consider me convinced.” He said curtly, “We’ll see you at 8.”


	2. Driving

  
  
Johnny sat behind Sicheng on their bed, combing his hair with a small, wooden brush. Sicheng sat idle, letting himself be groomed, while he stared down at a small, hand-held device; a PS VITA. There were soft circles massaged onto his cheeks from a mask of charcoal and honey, speckling his skin. 

“You smell sweet.” Johnny said, brushing through a couple tiny knots in the subtle curl’s near the nape of Sicheng’s neck. 

“I smell like oatmeal.” Sicheng muttered back quietly, too focused on the game in front of him. “I feel like I put icy-hot on my face.”

Johnny was silent for another moment, setting down the brush beside him. 

Taeil stepped out of the closet; a walk-in on the opposite side of the room, to the left. He pursed his lips. His outfit was simple; a white collared shirt with a soft, green tartan sweater and black jeans, slightly distressed at the knees. His hair was straight today; he hadn’t thought to curl it. 

Johnny moved his head over to Sicheng’s shoulder to get a good look. Sicheng, on the other hand, stayed glued to his device. 

“...are you going to sunday school?” Johnny asked, trying not to smile.

Taeil didn’t reply, but instead looked to Sicheng.

“What do you think? I’m fine, right?”

Without looking up, Sicheng nodded, 

“It looks great, baby.”

Johnny snorted, and Taeil rolled his eyes.

“Are you guys ready to go?”

Johnny shrugged, “Nope. I still need to do my makeup and pick out my outfit. Winnie is covered in oatmeal.” 

“It's 7:00.” Taeil said, “Both of you should try and hurry. I know Ten is-”

“Notoriously, fashionably late?” Johnny finished.

“Yes,” Taeil added, “But dragging it out isn’t gonna help. We’re supposed to meet him at 8.” He said, walking across the room. “Come on.” 

Taeil leaned down to kiss Johnny on the forehead as the other beamed. 

“At least let me curl your hair.” Johnny mused.

Sicheng, still, did not move from his gremlin position; he was possessed by the screen. 

  
  


It didn’t take too much coaxing to get Sicheng up so he could wash his face and get dressed, while in the meantime, Johnny played with Taeil’s hair. He used a small curling iron to create soft waves in his boyfriend’s hair. 

Sicheng poked his head into the bathroom, his hair in his face and fluffed. His makeup was soft, creating a fairy-like wing to the corner of his eyes. The bottom corners were blushed with a soft coral red. He didn’t often wear it, unless Johnny offered to help. 

He wore red jeans and a sweater that slipped off one of his shoulders when he moved.

“Are we getting food?”

Johnny whispered,

“Can we get McDonalds…” He asked, cherry toned.

Taeil rolled his eyes, “If you hurry and get dressed right now, maybe.” 

Sicheng smiled in unison with Johnny, who flicked the switch on the curling iron before setting down on the counter. 

Sicheng and Taeil sat together while Taeil did his own makeup, passing time while Johnny fixed himself up. It didn’t take Johnny to terribly long to step out before they gathered their things to leave. Decorated in two necklaces, a black shirt just slightly cropped, high-waisted jeans with a plain belt, and his hair combed nearly into his face. In his right arm, a sweater was wrapped over his arm by his side.

“You look like you listen to Coldplay and cry.” Sicheng said as he looked down at his phone.

“I do.” Johnny replied, “Literally all the time.” 

Taeil snorted, 

“Alright. Let’s get this over with. Do you still want Mc-”

Johnny and Sicheng both interrupted him in unison; “Yes.”

 

Johnny sat in the front while Sicheng sat in the back of Taeil’s beetle; all three of them with french fries on their lap. Johnny would occasionally lean over to give Taeil bites of his burger, sharing it between them. Sicheng kept three boxes of chicken nuggets to himself, of course.   
“Nakamoto is gonna be there.” Taeil mentioned, striking up conversation. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, 

“Your point?”

Taeil took a glance back at Winwin as they rolled up to a red traffic light, who seemed to be bristling as he popped a fry in his mouth.

“You know how he is, especially when he’s half naked and drunk.” He added.

Johnny shrugged as he ate, head bobbing as Taeil took off the break and rolled through the green light. 

“Isn’t he dating Taeyong?” 

Taeil snorted, “Dude, Taeyong dropped him so long ago. They’re still friends, but Taeyong and Ten have a thing going I think.” 

“Deserved it.” Sicheng pitched from the backseat, “I’ll fight him.”

“If you get us kicked out, you’re sleeping outside.” Johnny teased, turning in his seat to point at his boyfriend directly. Taeil let out a small laugh as he flicked his blinker, taking a slow but steady turn into the parking lot of the bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will definitely come out soon! I haven't seen really any JohnWinIl since its a trio + rare pair, so I figured I'd write my own and share this ship with others. I think John/Win/Il's dynamics are really cute and work well together. Since Win/Taeil and John/Taeil are both popular individually, I thought it would be perfect to put these soft boys together. I already really loved JohnWin, so I've just been suffering from lack of content.   
> Thanks for reading!! Sorry this is just a little teaser chapter: but let me know what you think and what headcanons you have about the trio!!


End file.
